


A night in the emperor's room

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotal Kahn sighed as he walked out of his throne room, he has spent hours with General Blade and Johnny Cage working on a new cooperation between earthrealm and outworld.</p><p>Between the two of them he was exhausted and was ready to go to sleep.</p><p>As he got closer to his bed chambers he could hear moans coming from inside.</p><p>The emperor couldn't help but smile lightly.</p><p>It seems he just got his second wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in the emperor's room

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr!
> 
> if you want a fic done just go to what-does-the-foxy-say.tumblr.com and click ask the fox!

Kotal Kahn sighed as he walked out of his throne room, he has spent hours with General Blade and Johnny Cage working on a new cooperation between earthrealm and outworld.

Between the two of them he was exhausted and was ready to go to sleep.

As he got closer to his bed chambers he could hear moans coming from inside.

The emperor couldn't help but smile lightly.

It seems he just got his second wind.

He opened the door to his bedchambers and was greeted to a sight that never fails to make him hard.

His two lovers, Erron Black and Kung Jin, were laid out naked on his bed sucking each other off in a sixty nine position.

By the look of the cum on both their chests they have been at it for a while.

"It seems you two can't be left alone without acting like animals in heat" The emperor said as he walked over to the bed, removing his headdress and clothes as he walked.

He couldn't help but smirk as he heard Jin gasp and pull away from Erron, blushing in embarrassment.

"I-It's not my fault ah, h-he jumped me after I got out of the bath" Jin moaned out as Erron continued to suck Jin's cock.

Kotal just chuckled and sat down on the bed, leaning down to kiss Jin's lips. Jin moaned into the kiss as Kotal slipped his tongue into Jin's mouth, tasting the cum on his tongue.

Erron pulled away from Jin's cock, making Jin whine, and sat up as Kotal pulled away from Jin and pulled Erron into a kiss.

Jin leaned down and ran his tongue over the emperor's cock and sucking lightly on the tip. He couldn't fit Kotal's cock in his mouth so he continued to suck and lick up and down the side of his cock.

Erron pulled away from the kiss and moved down to also suck and lick Kotal's cock with Jin.

The emperor moaned as he looked down and watched the mercenary and shaolin worship his cock, occasionally letting their tongues brush against each other.

Kotal reached down and gripped both of them by their hair, letting them know he was close.

They both moaned and let their tongues lap at the tip of his cock. That was all the emperor needed and he came, his cum landing on both Jin and Erron's faces.

All three moaned as Erron pulled Jin closer to him and licked the cum off his face, Jin then doing the same to him. They then kissed and let the cum in both their mouths mix together before swallowing the cum and pulling away, panting hard.

As the two of them did this Kotal could feel his cock already become hard again.

Jin looked over at him and blushed, looking down nervously. Erron seemed to pick up on Jin's nervousness and looked down at him.

"something wrong junior?"

"n-nothing its just I....."

The emperor and mercenary looked at him in interest, making Jin blush brighter.

"I was just wondering if....maybe....I could...."

The two seemed to get what he was trying to say because both their eyes widened.

Jin wanted Kotal to fuck him.

Normally when the three of them were together it was Erron that Kotal would fuck Because of his size.

"are you sure you want to Jin?" Kotal said concerned, as much as he always wanted for Jin to ask to do this he didn't want to hurt the young shaolin.

"yeah, I'm sure" Jin said, looking up at him with bright red cheeks.

"alright then, Erron" Kotal looked over at the mercenary who got the hint and reached over to his end table and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Kotal moved Jin so he was kneeling on his legs with his legs spread and kissed Jin while Erron moved behind Jin and slipped two fingers into Jin's ass, his ass still loose from their earlier activities.

Jin moaned into the kiss as Erron moved his fingers around and soon adding a third finger. Jin broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Kotal's shoulder, wincing slightly as his ass was stretched farther.

Kotal gently rubbed his back as soon Erron was slipping a fourth finger inside him and slowly spreading him.

Finally Erron removed his fingers and spread lube over Kotal's cock as he turned Jin around so his back was pressed against the emperor's chest and then slowly eased himself into Jin.

Jin gasped and gripped Erron's shoulders as he was slowly filled, Erron was pretty well endowed but Kotal was filling him more than He ever thought possible.

Kotal paused as he was fully inside Jin and let him get used to it before looking at Erron and nodding.

Erron pried Jin's hands from his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss before laying back and spreading his legs, letting Kotal shift Jin between them. Jin blushed as he understood and pushed his cock into Erron, making them both moan.

Kotal started to slowly pull out and thrust back into Jin, making him thrust into Erron. Jin could only gasp and moan as he held Erron's hips and watch him grip the sheets and arch his back off the bed.

It wasn't long before Jin was able to match Kotal's pace and all three were moaning loudly. Jin could feel himself getting close and reached down and started to stroke Erron's cock, making him moan louder.

With one final hard thrust Jin came deep inside Erron, moaning loudly as he felt Erron cum as well and cover his chest in cum.

Kotal moans as he feels Jin tighten around him and he cums inside him with a deep groan in pleasure.

Kotal slowly pulled out, making Jin whimper softly and gently moved Jin off Erron and onto his side on the bed. Kotal and Erron then laid down on either side of Jin and panted softly.

"I...don't think...I'm gonna be...able to walk tomorrow" Jin panted and earned a breathless laugh from the emperor and mercenary.

Jin looked up at Erron with a playful glare.

"I don't think I'll be able to understand how you can walk fine after he's done with you"

Erron just smirked and kissed his forehead.

"you'll get used to it after a few more times junior"


End file.
